Face à cette porte close
by Sowii 'Scurae
Summary: Et je reste là, face à cette porte close que tu viens de claquer… Tu en as marre de mes doutes et tu t'en vas. Marre de ces discussions qui finissent en disputes et où tu me laisses seul sur notre fauteuil en cuir. Tu en as marre,tout simplement,Harry OS.


**Disclaimer : ****Tout est à J.K. R. comme vous vous y attendez. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cela.**

**Note de l'auteur :**** Je devrais continuer Il parait que… Mais j'ai eu une envie soudaine d'écrire cette fic. ( Draco : Tu aurais du la réprimé, ton envie ! ) J'admets, elle n'est pas terrible… Mais ma source d'inspiration a été une scène de ménage où un gars reste planté devant une porte que vient de claquer sa copine. **

**Couples :**** Drarry bien sur ! RonxHermione et BlaisexPansy suggérés.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Et je reste là, face à cette porte close que tu viens de claquer…

Mes doutes ont toujours été présent et aujourd'hui est le jour où tu en as marre. Marre de cette vie avec moi, hésitant. Marre de ces discussions entre nous qui termine souvent en grosse dispute… D'ailleurs c'est quand c'est comme ça que tu vas dormir chez Blaise et Pansy et que moi je reste seul, dans le salon sur notre fauteuil en cuir…

Ce fauteuil qui au début accueillait nos ébats, nos rires et notre complicité… Où sont passés ces moments, Harry ? Où sont-ils passés ?

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… D'ailleurs c'était ça, le sujet de notre « discussion » d'aujourd'hui.

**Flash Back.**

_« Draco… Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? » Me demanda-tu soudain. Je me retournai brusquement _

_« Pardon ?! » m'écriai-je._

_« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore, Draco ? » me dis-tu, le visage fermé et les yeux rivés aux miens. « Tu ne trouves pas légitime que je pose cette question, Draco ? Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne m'as pas dit, de toi-même, que tu m'aimais ? Combien de temps, Draco, que j'attends un geste de toi ? Combien de temps, Draco, combien de temps ? Tu m'en as demandé, du temps, pour avoir tes réponses ! Mais combien de temps veux-tu, Draco ?! Je m'épuise, j'en ai marre de t'attendre, Draco. » Me dis-tu d'une voix triste et résignée._

_« Harry… Mais… Enfin… » Parvint-je à dire, « Harry, qu'est ce que tu me fais là ?! » _

_« J'ai trop longtemps fermé ma gueule, Draco. Je t'aime mais je n'en peux plus… Je n'en peux plus de ne pas savoir. Alors, je te pose la question Draco… Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? » Me dis-tu, les yeux légèrement brillants. _

_Je te regarde, largué. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus. Est-ce que je t'aime ? M'es-tu devenu indispensable ? Je ne sais pas, Harry… Je ne sais plus mettre de mot sur mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas nommer cela. _

_Je ne te réponds pas et tes sourcils se froncent, tes yeux se remettent a brillés… _

_« Bien… Écoute-moi, Draco. Je vais m'en aller… » Tu me dis en déglutissant, « M'en aller pour que tu puisses réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne te dirais pas où je suis, je ne donnerai pas signe de vie mais je te demande de réfléchir. C'est avec ou sans moi, à présent. »_

_Puis tu te lèves, attrape une valise, déjà faite que je n'avais pas vue, te retourne, me regarde dans les yeux, tu ouvres la porte et la claque derrière toi. _

_Et moi, je reste là, comme un con devant cette porte close. _**Fin du Flash Back.**

Tu ne sais pas comment mes doutes ont commencés, tout ce que tu sais c'est que je suis revenue d'une entrevue avec mon père et que j'avais un regard différent… Mon père, mort à présent, m'avait martelé la tête avec tous ces dictons « _Les Malfoy n'aiment pas. »_,_ « Les sentiments nous rendent faibles, Draco, souvient- t'en. »_

Et ce jour-là, quand j'ai été le voir, il avait appris, par je ne sais quel hasard, que nous étions ensemble, toi et moi. Et je me souviens de ces mots, il m'a fait douté, comme toujours.

**Flash Back. **

_Draco venait d'arriver en face d'Azkaban, cet endroit lugubre et glauque. Surtout glauque. Il pénétra dans l'enceinte, passa par le garde qui devait le fouillé et qui pris un plaisir malsain à rester plus longtemps qu'il ne devrait sur ses fesses, avant de l'enlever rapidement en voyant le regard noir du blond. Il put passer dans la salle des visites et attendre._

_La porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauté, et son père, accompagné d'un gardien, passèrent la porte. _

_« V'là, Blondie, discute avec la tapette qui te serres de fils ! » Ricana le gardien en poussant Lucius Malfoy devant lui, le forçant à s'asseoir sur une chaise._

_Malfoy Senior lui envoya un regard polaire et se tourna vers son fils : _

_« Bonjour, Draco. » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, trop peut-être._

_« Bonjour, Père. » dit Draco, avec le même respect d'antan teinté d'une petite touche de mépris, imperceptible mais présente quand même. _

_« Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu vas, j'ai appris quelque chose de fort… Amusant, si je puis dire. » Ricana Lucius, son beau regard bleu teinté de la folie qu'Azkaban vous faisait avoir. _

_Draco déglutit difficilement et demanda : _

_« Qu'est-ce donc, Père ? » Lucius regarda son fils dans les yeux et répondit d'une voix polaire :_

_« Tu es… Avec Potter, semblerait-il ? » _

_« Ou…Oui, Père, c'est exacte. » répondit Draco, une sueur froide coulant le long de son dos. Il avait toujours aussi peur de cet être froid et sans pitié qu'était son « Père »._

_« Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris, Draco ? » Demanda calmement, et c'était le pire, Lucius._

_« Que voulez vous dire, Père ? » Répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. _

_« L'amour rend faible, Draco ! Les sentiments rendent faible ! L'attachement rend faible ! » Lui dit le grand blond et rajouta, « Tu n'es pas capable d'aimer, Draco. Tu ne ressens pas d'amour pour ce gosse à cicatrice, car tu n'es pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un, Draco. Tu ne _sais _pas ce que c'est. » _

_Draco fronça les sourcils, c'était vrai, il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour… Il ne savait pas parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vécu, ni vu. Ses parents étaient froids et distants entre eux, tout n'était que superficialité dans la famille Malfoy. Pas de câlins, pas de baiser, pas de rires… Une famille sombre et froide, sans aucuns sentiments. _

_Son père avait raison, il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour… Est-ce qu'il aimait Harry ? Est-ce que Harry comptait pour lui ? Il ne savait pas… Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. _

_Lucius regardait son fils qui se questionnait intérieurement et se dit qu'il avait réussi, il avait réussi à semer le trouble en lui. Il ne voulait pas que son fils soit heureux, après avoir trahi le Maître, renier sa famille. C'était Lucius qui avait demandé à voir son fils, sachant qu'il allait bientôt mourir, il voulait casser son pseudo couple, le rendre malheureux et faire souffrir Potter. Lucius sourit, il avait réussi._

_« Garde ! » Appela-t-il, « Ramenez-moi dans ma cellule. » Il se leva, regarda une dernière fois Draco et dit :_

_« Adieu, traître. » Et il partit, laissant Draco seul, la tête remplis de doute et de questions sans réponses._

**Flash Back.**

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rappelait exactement l'attitude de Lucius. Il voulait le faire douter, briser sa vie et celle d'Harry, le faire souffrir. Il se souvenait de son petit sourire satisfait en voyant son fils se questionner…

Draco se passa une main sur le visage, toujours devant cette porte close, et sentit que ses joues étaient humides… _« Je… Je pleure ? »._ Il regarda la porte, se rappela la mine triste d'Harry, ses yeux humides.

Il sentit ses genoux le lâcher, il tomba à terre… Il s'en voulait tellement de faire souffrir Harry.

Il se rappela tous les moments qu'il avait passé à le consoler quand il faisait des cauchemars, à la fin de la guerre. Il se rappela sa douleur face à celle d'Harry, son envie d'apaiser ses craintes. Etait-ce ça, l'amour ? Cette envie de rester avec une personne, de la protéger, de la prendre dans ses bras ? Cette envie de la voir sourire et de voir ses yeux brillés de joie ?

_« Cette envie de lui dire 'Je t'aime' et de l'entendre répondre ' Moi aussi ' ? » _Il écarquilla les yeux face à ses pensées. Il… Il l'aimait…

Il l'aimait et il venait de s'en rendre compte, il l'aimait passionnément… Mais Harry n'était plus là. Avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une chance de le récupérer ? Il ne lui avait pas dit où il était parti, ni ce qu'il allait faire.

Il imagina alors Harry en train de se faire draguer, dans un bar miteux. Il l'imagina sourire à cette personne, lui répondre gentiment, discuter avec elle, l'embrasser, danser avec elle. Et un sentiment monta en lui, _« Personne ne touche à MON Harry ! » _La jalousie, preuve qu'il tenait à Harry.

Il se releva rapidement, réarrangea ses vêtements et se jeta sur son portable. _« Une chose que Harry l'avait forcé à acheter et qui pouvais s'avérer pratique, surtout dans ses moments-ci. » _

Il composa le numéro de Blaise, se doutant qu'Harry y serait sûrement. Pourquoi chez Blaise et Pansy ? Car ils ne posaient jamais trop de questions et n'avaient aucunes envies de casser la gueule à Draco quand ils se disputaient, contrairement à Hermione et Ron, très gentils mais très… Bref.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

« Allô ? » La voix de Blaise, nerveuse.

« Blaise… Est-ce que Harry est chez toi ? » La voix de Draco, tremblante, angoissée.

**Chez Blaise. (Pov Harry) **

J'entends le portable de Blaise sonner. Je regarde discrètement qui c'est : _Draco._ Blaise me regarde, réponds et mets sur haut parleurs :

« Allô ? »

_« Blaise… Est-ce que Harry est chez toi ? » _La voix de Draco tremble et paraît angoissée, tout de suite je me redresse et fait non de la tête à Blaise.

« Tu es sur haut parleurs, Dray, fais comme bon te semble. »

Je le fusille du regard : _« Traître ! Faux frère, j'aurai du aller chez Ron et Hermione, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé parler. Mais ils lui auraient cassé la gueule, mouais mauvaise idée. »_

_« Harry… Putain, j'suis un gros naze hein ? Nan réponds pas, je sais que tu le penses… J'crois que je te dois des explications sur le pourquoi du comment. Ca a commencé quand je suis revenu d'Azkaban, après avoir vu mon père… Le laïus habituel comme quoi les sentiments rendent faibles et l'amour aussi, Blaise et Pansy me comprennent surement. Il m'a dit aussi que j'étais incapable d'aimer, Harry. Il m'a fait comprendre que toi et moi, c'était du vent. Il a toujours réussi à manipuler mon esprit, Harry, pour me faire douter, me mettre des questions auxquelles il était sur que je n'avais pas les réponses. Et il a réussi. En revenant ce jour-là, j'étais mort de trouille… J'y ai repensé, Harry, j'ai revu son sourire satisfait quand il a vu que je me questionnais, il voulait que tu souffres Harry parce qu'il était sur que toi au moins, tu m'aimais. Il voulait que je rate ce bonheur, Harry, parce que j'avais renié ma 'famille'. Mais je me suis mis à y penser Harry, à réfléchir… Si derrière toutes les fois où j'ai eu mal quand tu pleurais, derrières toutes les fois où j'ai voulu et où je t'ai pris dans mes bras, si derrière tout on me dit qu'il n'y a rien, je pense mensonge… Parce que je ne suis pas sur qu'on y arrivera, ensemble… Mais je suis sûr d'une chose à présent : C'est que… » _La voix de Draco s'arrête, il y a un « Bip » qui signifie qu'il a coupé la communication. _« Quoi ?! Il est sûr de quoi ?! Putain mais pourquoi il a coupé ? » _

« S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, Harry, c'est que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé… »

Je me retourne brusquement, derrière moi, les yeux brillants d'émotions se trouve l'homme pour qui je donnerai tout. Derrière moi se trouve Draco.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on y arrivera mais je ferai tout pour qu'on soit heureux, je parlerai plus de mes problèmes, il y aura des disputes, j'imagine… Mais je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi, Harry. Pardonne-moi. » Draco baisse la tête, les joues rouges de gêne et moi, je souris comme un con, heureux tout simplement.

Je m'approche de lui, soulève son menton, le regarde dans les yeux et l'embrasse.

« Je t'aime » disons-nous à l'unisson. Nous sourions, heureux.

* * *

Vous pouvez taper l'auteuse, la huer parce que c'est nul... Mais mettez une rew', que je sache quoi amélioré u.u !

Merci :)


End file.
